The invention is based on a device for fastening an axially mountable tool to a drive shaft, drivable in oscillating fashion, of a hand-held power tool, as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 213 107 A1, a device for fastening an axially mountable tool to a drive shaft, drivable in oscillating fashion, of a hand-held power tool, is known. This device includes a centering recess and six form-locking elements, which are embodied as tips in an outline of their centering recess and are therefore part of the centering recess.